Coping
by AmberKyep
Summary: After the incident with Nick, all the CSIs had to cope. They all delt with it in diffrent ways. This is a CatherineWarrick fic and also a SaraGreg fic. It takes place after Grave Danger, if that wasn't already apparent.
1. Chapter 1

AN: And here marks the start of my second fanfic. Ooo I'm so excited. Maybe I'll write this one slower, like I'll only update 2 or 3 times a week. Yeah right we'll see how long that lasts. God I have no life. But that's okay, it means I can write more, and I'm sure there are people who love that. For people who haven't read the little summary thingy, this is defiantly a Warrick/Catherine fic. It also might be a Sara/Greg fic, I haven't really decided. Oh and I would like to dedicate this first chapter to D.J. MacHale and the entire Pendragon which is an awesome series of books that I highly recommend and the new one just came out. YAY! Alright enough of my insane rambling and stuff, on with the story.

The entire incident with Nick getting kidnapped and buried, it affected people different ways. But it had affected everybody in the lab. IT hit the swing and night shift the hardest because they were all, with the possible exception of Sophia, family in a way. They were still family despite the fact the original team had been broken up, so it hit them the hardest.

It was hard to tell who dealt with it the best, because they all coped in different ways. All of them had been advised to see a shrink. Grissom didn't, but he was sort of his own shrink. Greg went for two sessions, and then stopped. Catherine only made it to own. Both Sara and Warrick flat out refused.

Sara turned back into the complete workaholic he hadn't been in quite a while. She got to work early and left late. When she wasn't at work, she was eating as little as she could and pretending to sleep. It wasn't healthy, physically or psychologically.

Greg kept going as if nothing had happened. He kept coming to work with a smile on, and jokes throughout the day. He managed to get in a few laughs, and actually started to sort of revert back into the old Greg.

Grissom also went back to work as though nothing had happened. He buried all his feelings under layers of barriers, as was normal for him. He did have a meeting with Ecklie, trying to get the original night shift back together. But the staff remained where they were.

Catherine put a whole lot more into her work. She didn't work longer hours, on the contrary. She was always out on time, exactly on time, every day. But she made her hours count for more. She fueled all her extra energy into Lindsey. Lindsey herself was affected. She had met Nick before and knew what had happened. It made her a little more scared of the outside world. Made her a little more cautious.

It was Warrick who was hit the hardest of all. Though the others did have their guilt, Warrick had tons more. He knew, that in some abstract way, it was his fault that Nick was buried alive, and not himself. Sleep became his enemy, because when he slept he had dreams. Well nightmares would be a more appropriate word. They were always of Nick, of that night they found him in the clear, Plexiglas coffin. Usually it would play out the same way it did in reality. Sometime they wouldn't get Nick out alive, the ground would explode. Sometimes he was already dead when they got there. Sometimes Nick wasn't even in the box. And once or twice, Warrick himself was in the box in Nick's place.

Warrick threw himself into his work and became a workaholic comparable to Sara. Catherine had tried to get Warrick to take some time off, at least a day, but Warrick always refused. He needed something to keep him occupied, to keep him focused, to keep all the bad thoughts in the back of his mind. He pulled doubles, and even triples whenever he could.

When he wasn't working he went home. He could've gone to a bar or somewhere where he could have drowned his troubles, and the evil little voices in his head, but he didn't do that. He knew it would do him more harm then good. So he went home where those horrid voices in the back of his mind got louder. Reminded him that he should have been the one in that box.

Warrick still had that coin. It would've been so easy to throw it away. Chuck it into the desert where the ground would swallow it up. But he kept it. He had handled it so many times, the face of it was actually starting to rub smooth.

Warrick stayed in his apartment whenever he wasn't working. He didn't go out at all. He preferred to stay locked up with his own thought then among other people, who didn't understand, never would understand. His girlfriend called him, several times actually. She left messages on his answering machine. Messages that he didn't answer, and sometimes didn't even listen to.

Maybe somewhere, deep down, Warrick knew he was self-destructing. But he ignored it, disregarded it. He wouldn't have minded exploding, wouldn't have minded dieing. He wouldn't have to worry anymore, wouldn't have to live with the guilt. But he knew it wouldn't come to that. He knew he wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon.

Warrick was sitting on his couch in his apartment. He wasn't really doing anything, just sitting. He was drinking a glass of water and trying to keep his thought as far away as possible. He was startled when he heard a knock on the door. It had been almost a month since the incident with Nick, and nobody had come to visit him. But that was okay. Warrick preferred the solitude. So the knock at his door came as a surprise. He didn't even bother looking through the peephole, making sure it wasn't a psychopath out to kill him. Truth be told he really did care if it was some psychopath out to kill him. But of course that wasn't who was knocking at his door. It was Catherine.

People, meaning Catherine, Sara, Grissom and Nick had all asked if he was okay, Warrick had done the same for them. They had all said yes they were fine. It was a flat out lie and everyone knew it. But it was a formality, a tradition of sorts that was to be carried out whenever something traumatic happened.

Warrick was shocked to see Catherine standing outside his apartment. It wasn't something he had expected. They were friends, absolutely, and sometimes Warrick wished they were more. Catherine's promotion had put this hope into perspective however. But they, along with everyone else, started to, well drift apart a bit. Not enough to cease being the odd family they were. But enough that their contact outside of work became less. For Warrick the contact had completely stopped.

But here Catherine was, standing outside his apartment with a determined and sort of concerned look on her face. And after he got over the shock, Warrick was very glad to see her there.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Alright here the second chapter, which was harder to write then I thought it would be. I'm dedicating this chapter to **DrKerryWeaver** who was the first to review this story and I just love reviews.

* * *

"Hey Catherine," Warrick said, stepping aside to let her in. She walked into his apartment, and Warrick suppressed his questions of why she was here. She would tell him.

"Can I get you anything," he asked, staying calm and polite. She shook her head. Warrick walked back to the couch to retrieve his cup of water from the coffee table. He turned to her, waiting for her to speak. To explain why she was here.

A moment passed in silence. Catherine gave no indication that she intended to speak at all. The two just stared at each other for a moment in silence. Catherine did eventually speak.

"What's wrong Warrick," she asked. Warrick was taken aback. He wasn't expecting that. He shook his head.

"Don't give me that. I know something's wrong Warrick."

"You mean besides Nick getting buried alive by some insane freak who blew himself up. Beside Nick nearly dieing about a dozen times over," Warrick said. He didn't mean to sound as rude and snappish as it came out. He was just stressed, and thrown on the spot.

"Yes I mean besides that," Catherine said, not missing a beat.

"You mean besides it being my fault," Warrick continued. He was no longer able to look Catherine in the face. He settled for his own feet. Catherine sighed sadly.

"Warrick, it's not your fault," Catherine said. She didn't sound angry, as he expected. If anything, she sounded sad.

"Of course it is," he said without hesitation. His voice was getting quieter. He didn't really want to have this conversation, but he had brought it on himself.

"You weren't the one who kidnapped Nick. You didn't shovel the dirt over him."

"I might as well have," Warrick said, his voice rising now. "I put him in the position for that to happen. It's my fault he was even there that night." All the guilt he was feeling was there. And not just for Nick. The old guilt he felt for Holly Gribbs. And that was old guilt, something that was always there but hadn't quite made itself plain for a while. Years.

Catherine studied him for a moment, again not speaking.

"Your talking about the Holly Gribbs thing too, aren't you," Catherine said but it came out more as a statement then a question.

The Holly Gribbs thing. It amazed Warrick how such a horrible event, such a tragic happening, could be put into a four-word title. The Holly Gribbs thing. The death of a criminalist who didn't make it past her first week at the job. That event, put into a four-word title. Maybe years from now, many years from now, what had happened to Nick would also have a title. A title that gave no justice to the actual event. A title that just masked the actual happenings. Maybe it wouldn't even have a title, because Nick had survived after all. But they would all remember that event, all those that had been there, all those that could remember. Just as anyone who had met Holly Gribbs would remember that event. But when they were all gone it would be nothing, just a four-word title.

"Yeah," Warrick admitted, and didn't say anything else.

Catherine sighed sadly again. "Warrick, we lost Holly, we nearly lost Nick. Neither was your fault. But I'm losing you too," she said.

Warrick looked up at her again. He noticed that she had used the term 'we' when referring to Holly and Nick, but had said 'I' when referring to Warrick himself. He refused to over analyze that. It could've just been a slip of the tongue, it could've meant nothing.

"I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere," Warrick said.

Catherine shook her head and stepped closer. "That's not what I mend Warrick. You're here sure, but your fading. It's like you've drooped off the face of the planet or something."

Warrick opened his mouth to argue, to disagree, but Catherine continued before he got the chance.

"Did you know that Nick moved back with his parents, just for a few weeks? And he still has to sleep with the lights on."

Warrick remained silent for a moment then shook his head. He had seen Nick a few times at the hospital, but that had been earlier. Sense that he sort of dropped out of contact. And not just with nick, with everyone.

"Did you know that Greg still jokes about everything? And he's starting to wear his old goofy t-shirts."

This time Warrick didn't react.

"Did you notice that I leave work exactly on time each day? That-"

"Okay, I get it. I've dropped off the face of the earth," Warrick said.

Catherine shrugged. "I'm just worried about you. You're one step away from self-destructive. I don't need to lose you too," Catherine said. She defiantly sounded sad and upset.

She was close enough that Warrick didn't have to move to wrap his arms around her. He hugged her tightly, realizing how small she was. These realizations didn't occur that often. You tended not to notice height when she was on the job, her personality made sure of that.

"Hey," He said. "Don't worry. You won't lose me."

He felt her smile into his chest.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Alright, I have decided to make it a Sara/Greg fic too. Please hold your applause. :) So anyway here we go. Oh, wait. This chapter is dedicated to **Lelana** and her desire for a topless Greg. So here you go.

Warrick knocked on the door. There was silence for a moment and then the door opened. Warrick was meet with the face of Nick's mother. Warrick smiled.

"Hello Mrs. Stokes," Warrick said. The older woman smiled.

"Mr. Brown, right." Warrick nodded. Mrs. Stokes ushered Warrick in and shut the door behind him.

"Nicky," Mrs. Stokes called. Suddenly Warrick felt like a kid again, visiting a friend. He felt just a fidgety and anxious. He didn't know why he had come. Well no, he did know why. Catherine had told him to visit Nick. He almost wish he wasn't here, but of course it was to late now.

Nick poked his head out from the living room. When he saw Warrick he grinned. It was the same smile as before. This greatly lifted Warrick's spirits.

"Hi Warrick," he said. He sounded slightly surprised that Warrick was there. Warrick couldn't blame him. He had only know that Nick had moved back with his parents because Cath told him. Warrick followed Nick into the living room. They both sat on the couch. The silence was tense. Nick didn't ask what Warrick was doing here, and Warrick didn't ask if Nick was all right. Both questions would be completely useless. After several moments, Warrick again wished he wasn't here. He knew he wasn't here to make Nick feel better. He knew he was there to put himself at ease. To convince himself of something.

"Did you catch the game last night," Nick asked. Warrick broke out in a wide grin and Nick followed suit. All the tension immediately lifted. That one question made the air feel so much lighter.

Warrick and Nick chatted for the next hour or so. They never came near what had happened to Nick, or the feelings of either, or what was going on in the lab. They talked about random things that meant nothing in the long run but made both feel so much better. When Warrick left he was grinning and very glad he had come.

* * *

"Sara, shift is over. Head on home," Grissom said to Sara. Sara was flipping through the files on the case she was working.

"I'll be done in a minute," Sara said, not even looking up. Grissom shook his head.

"No Sara. We both know that one minute means you'll be pulling yet another double, and if you're lucky a triple. You've maxed out on overtime this month Sara."

This made Sara look up. "It's only the 12th of the month, Grissom," she said slowly. Grissom nodded.

"Yeah."

Sara had been working as much as she could lately. Keeping herself occupied, staying away from her thoughts. All of her thought. When she was home she read mostly. Again trying to stay as far away from her thoughts as she could. She did visit Nick. She visited him everyday in the hospital. Since he got out, she still dropped by whenever she could. Talking to Nick also kept her bed memories at bay. Because most her bad memories weren't of Nick or anything to do with Nick. They were much older then that.

Sara was restless. She was trying to draw out as much time as she could in the locker room. Now she was just sitting on the bench, staring at her feet. She didn't really want to go home. Then she remembered that her car was in the shop. Greg walked into the locker room. He pulled off his shirt and stuffed it into his locker. Sara realized she was actually looking at a topless Greg and shifted her view back to her feet.

"Hey Sara," he said. He pulled out a different shirt and put this one on.

Sara looked up at him and made a quick decision.

"Hey Greg, can I ask you for a favor."

Greg pulled his car keys out of the locker and shut the door. He looked at Sara.

"What?"

"Can you drive me home? My car is in the shop."

Greg smiled. "Sure. Common."

The walked out to Greg's car and Sara got in the passenger side. When they were on the road, Sara started to give Greg directions.

"Sara. Don't worry. I know the way to your apartment building.

Greg pulled into the parking lot and cut the engin.

"Greg," Sara said. He looked at her. At this point so many things were going through Sara's head. There was no way that she could make any sense of it all. But on thought was jumping to the top of her head.

"You want to come in for a minute," she asked. Sara really didn't want to be alone right now. The whole thing with Nick shook her up. Badly. Why it was all becoming apparent now she didn't know. But she had just recently been having nasty dreams. And not about Nick. Nightmares about when she was a kid. She hadn't had those nightmares in years.

Greg looked into Sara's eyes. She looked vulnerable and unsure of herself. Greg had never seen her look like that. Sara had always been strong, stubborn and completely sure of herself. An unsteady Sara scared him.

"Sure," Greg said and got out of the car. They walked up to Sara's apartment and Sara unlocked the door.

"Hey Sara," Greg said when they had both entered the apartment.

Sara answered by turning and looking at him.

"What's up," he asked. Sara shook her head.

"Nothing, I'm fine."

Greg made a noise like the buzzers on game shows.

"Ooo I'm sorry. 'Fine' is not an acceptable answer. 'Fine' is a conversational cop out. Please try again," Greg said smiling. Sara didn't smile. She looked at her feet. Greg's smile quickly faded. He walked to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Sara," he said and she looked at him again. She could feel his warm breath on her face and was shocked by how close they were.

"Tell me what's wrong," he said. His voice was soft.

Sara nodded. "Okay," she whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Here's another chapter. Ooo I'm likeing this story. This chapter is dedicated to all those who reviewed, because as you know, reviews make my world go round. So please reviw, you want to keep me happy don't you. 'Cause as the writer I have the power to kill off certian characters cough Warrick and Greg cough. :) So please review, keep me happy. :)

* * *

Sara sat on her couch, staring at nothing. Greg was sitting at the other end of the couch, waiting. He didn't prod or try to coax anything out of her. He knew that if she was going to tell him anything, she would have to do it on her own. If he tried to pry it out of her she would shut down and block him out. So he just let her sit. Maybe she wouldn't tell him what was bothering her. And that would be okay.

Sara was contemplating telling Greg what was really wrong. She couldn't come up with any proper reasons why she shouldn't except to keep her past to herself. But maybe that wasn't the best reason. They sat there in silence but it wasn't a tense awkward silence. It was just absence of words and noise. Sara knew that at that moment, though Greg did want to know what was wrong, nothing was expected of her. She knew that if she didn't tell him Greg wouldn't be upset, wouldn't push her for an answer. Greg had always been there, with a joke and a smile. He was a hopeless flirt, but he could make her smile even on dark days. Oh course, lately the dark days had gotten even darker.

Sara looked at Greg who looked back at her. Their eyes retained contact for a moment. Greg knew Sara was about to tell him, but she couldn't seem to get started.

"This isn't about what happened to Nick, is it," Greg asked softly. Sara shook her head and Greg asked no more questions.

"No," Sara said, her voice just above a whisper. This was her moment to shut up, to refuse to speak, to be a coward and shove those memories to the back of her head once again. But of course she didn't do that. Greg reached out and held her hand. He gave it a light squeeze.

"We moved around a lot...when I was little. We couldn't let the hospital staff recognize us. We had to move around a lot...When they'd fight...mostly at night...I guess they thought I couldn't hear them, that I'd stay asleep, tucked into my bed. That I wouldn't notice the bruises the next day." Sara paused for a moment. Greg didn't say anything. He was starting to piece together the puzzle that was Sara Sidel.

"The fights got louder...and one night...I walked into their bedroom...There was a lot of blood... all over. My mother was standing over my father...she had a... a knife in her hand." Tears started to form at the corner of her eyes. She tried to hold them back but they fell anyway.

"I could hear the sirens...She didn't try to run or hide...didn't even try to stop them from taking me away."

Now her sobs stopped her from continuing. She had told Greg, she had relived it for him. And he was amazed and grateful she had trusted him enough. Greg felt Sara's pain. Not from direct experience or knowledge, but because he was her friend, and friends feel each other's pain. Greg moved closer and wrapped his arms around her. He squeezed her tightly. She leaned into him, still crying, knowing that he wouldn't mind her tears getting his shirt wet. He would hold her like that until the earth crumbled into oblivion if she let him.

* * *

Warrick's cell phone began to ring. Warrick groaned and rolled over in bed. He reached for the night stand where his phone lay. Somehow he managed to flip the phone open.

"Brown," he said, annoyed at whoever woke him up.

"Warrick."

It was Catherine. All Warrick's annoyance evaporate and was replaced with slight worry.

"I'm sorry, I know you're probably sleeping-"

"Cath, it's okay. What's the matter."

Catherine sounded rushed and stressed out.

"Ecklie called me in and I have no one who can watch Lindsey."

Warrick looked quickly at the clock. It was 3:00 in the morning. No wonder Catherine couldn't find anyone to watch her.

"I feel really bad asking you last minute and all, but can you please just watch her for a few hours." She sounded so desperate.

"Sure, Cath. I'll be over in a minute."

Warrick heard her sigh in relief. "Thanks so much Warrick." She defiantly sounded relieved.

"No problem."

Of course Warrick would watch Lindsey for a few hours. He loved that little girl, and he wouldn't turn Catherine down for anything. Cath could've quite literally asked him to jump off a bridge and he would.

It didn't take Warrick long to get ready and out the door. He was knocking on Catherine's door before 3:30. He didn't even finish knocking before the door flew open. Catherine was smiling and she gave him a quick hug.

"Thank you Warrick," she said into his ear.

"Any time Cath. Now you should go before Ecklie blows up at you."

Catherine laughed and started walking to her car. As she did, she called back. "Lindsey's in the kitchen. It's summer so she doesn't have to sleep if she doesn't want to."

Warrick nodded and watched Catherine drive off. Then he went into the house. As she said, Lindsey was in the kitchen. She was seated at the table eating what looked like a peanut butter sandwich.

"Hi Lindsey," Warrick said.

Lindsey looked up and grinned at Warrick. "Hey Warrick."

"So, how've you been," Warrick asked, taking a seat across from her.

Lindsey shrugged. "Okay I guess. Staying out of trouble anyway."

Warrick chuckled. "Well that's good."

"Hey," Lindsey said, suddenly getting a lot more serious. "How's Nick?"

Warrick also got a lot more serious."He's doing . . . better," Warrick said slowly. He didn't really want to talk about Nick. Lindsey obvious caught the hint because she didn't ask for clarification. She just dropped it and Warrick was grateful.

"My mom's worried about you, you know," Lindsey said after a moment Warrick nodded.  
"Yeah, she told me." Warrick had no idea where this conversation was going.

"She cares about you Warrick. A lot," Lindsey said. Warrick could tell the girl was carefully considering her words.

"I care about her too. She's one of my best friends," Warrick said sincerely. Then Lindsey shook her head.

"That's not what I meant," she said. Her sandwich was now gone. Lindsey got up from her seat and went to the fridge.

"You want anything," Lindsey asked.

"No thanks," Warrick said. He had an odd suspicion that Lindsey was dragging her response out on purpose. She poured herself a glass of milk, and Warrick just waited. When she sat back down, she took a long sip before continuing.

"I mean she really cares about you," Lindsey said, putting a lot of stress on her 'really'. For the second time in several days, Warrick felt like a kid again. He looked at Lindsey like he couldn't figure out what she was getting at. In reality he knew exactly what young Lindsey Willows was implying. And he couldn't believe he was having this conversation with a 13-year-old.

Lindsey gave an over exaggerated sigh. "She's in love with you Warrick. Seriously," Lindsey said like it was the most obvious thing on the earth. Warrick's mind shut down right there. It wasn't that he couldn't believe it, he could. Or maybe it was mostly wishful thinking. It wasn't that he wasn't happy with this confirmation, he was. He couldn't put an exact date on the time he was sure of his feelings towards Catherine, but they were there. It wasn't that this would bring more problems for both of them, there was no doubt it would. Especially with Ecklie breathing down everyone's necks. It was the honesty and bluntness in the way Lindsey spoke. Just stating something that was completely obvious to her. It might have been obvious to him too if he didn't try so hard to ignore it. Or maybe his ignoring it proved how obvious it was.

He didn't know how long he spent staring off into space, not really connected to the earth. Lindsey didn't try to bring him back. She just sat at the table, sipping her milk, with a small smile on her face.

"You're a sharp girl, aren't you." Warrick said. Lindsey's smile widened.

"So they tell me," she said and Warrick laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Yay! A new chapter. Thank you to all the people who reviewed. And I noticed that I got more reviews once I threated to kill off Greg and Warrick. Hmmm.. maybe I should use that threat more often. :) Nah, I'm to nice. Besides, as someone was kind enough to point out, they need each other.

Warrick was lost in thought again. He was still trying to get his mind around what Lindsey had said. It had caused him to examine everything. He knew that he loved Catherine, in every aspect. He knew that maybe, under different circumstances, they could be together. But the fact was, they weren't under different circumstances, and they didn't have a chance. Well maybe there was a chance. They could make it work. Warwick could transfer to a different shift, or he could get a job somewhere else. It was all possible. Or maybe just wishful thinking on Warrick's part. And there was always the possibility that Lindsey was lying. Well, no Lindsey wouldn't do that, but she could be exaggerating or something.

"Warrick," Lindsey half shouted. Warrick was jolted out of his thoughts. Lindsey rolled her eyes and laughed.

"You were analyzing the situation weren't you Warrick," she said.

_'More like over-analyzing' _Warrick said to himself. Of course he didn't say this out loud. "I was not," he said to Lindsey. He spoke in a way equivalent of a five-year-old with chocolate around his mouth stubbornly telling his parents that he did not eat the rest of his Easter candy. Lindsey fixed Warrick with a stern look

"Warrick, you were staring off into space."

"I was not," Warrick said stubbornly, knowing that he had been staring off into space.

Lindsey rolled her eyes again. "Warrick I just said that evil baboons in purple thongs were taking over the planet with might orange squeezing power. And you didn't even flinch."

Warrick looked at her, shocked. He had no way to know if she was telling the truth or not, which kind of proved Lindsey's point. Lindsey gave Warrick a small smile.

"So what are you going to do," Lindsey asked.

"About what." Warrick knew full well what, but he was trying to avoid the question. He was once again amazed he was having this conversation with a 13-year-old. Lindsey again gave him that stern look that reminded Warrick of Catherine.

"Warrick, don't play dumb, and don't avoid the question."

Warrick paused for a moment. He was thinking very hard.

"I don't know," he said finally. It was a completely honest answer. Lindsey looked at him for a moment.

"Okay," she said.

Warrick spent the rest of the evening watching shows Lindsey had taped. They were half-way through an episode of _Who Wants to be a Millionaire_, when the sound of a car pulling into the drive way caused Warrick to pause the tape. He gave the controller to Lindsey, who promptly started the tape again, and walked to meet Catherine at the door.

"Hey Cath," Warrick said when she walked in. She looked tired and frazzled, as she should, but still smiled at Warrick.

"Hi Warrick. How was your evening...morning rather," she said.

"It was . . . enlightening," Warrick said with a small grin.

"Yeah, he learned a lot from me," Lindsey called from the living room but not actually getting up or coming over.

"I'm sure you did," Catherine said to warrick and laughed.

"You have one smart kid there, Cath," Warrick said.

"She knows," Lindsey called.

"Thanks again Warrick," Catherine said.

"Hey, it's no problem. I love watching after Lindsey,"

"Yeah I can open his mind," Lindsey called, screeching out her words and saying them like a fortune teller.

"Lindsey, are you actually going to come in her," Catherine called back.

"No."

Catherine and Warrick both laughed. Then Warrick opened the door.

"You ever need anything Cath, I'm right here."

Catherine smiled and nodded. She knew.

When Warrick left, Catherine walked into the living room. Lindsey paused the tape.

"Did you have a good time," Catherine asked her daughter. Lindsey nodded.

"Warrick and I had a very interesting conversation," She said.

"Really? What about," Catherine asked, a little too tired to be completely interested.

Lindsey shrugged. "About two seemingly intelligent people who ignoring what was right in front of them."

* * *

Sara stopped crying after a while, but she didn't pull away from Greg. She squeezed against him like he was the only thing holding her to this earth. Greg stroked her hair but remained silent.

"Greg," she said softly. She moved her head to look up at him.

Greg had always been there for Sara, as some one to talk to, a shoulder to cry on, a joke to cheer her up. He had only been just a kid to her, despite the fact he was only four years younger then her. He had been her friend, one of her best friends, but not someone she would consider dating, no matter how hard he tried to take her out. But lately, things have been changing. Greg seemed to fit quite a lot of growing up in a short space of time. And she was fully appreciating the fact that Greg _had _always been there for her.

"Hmm."

"Thanks," Sara said. "For always being there, for being here no, for everything."

Greg smiled. Even though her eyes were read and puffy, her cheeks tear stained. Even though she was very sad looking right now, Sara was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. And he loved her, he really did, even if she would never love him back.

"Hey, what are friends for," he whispered. He didn't know why, but he was becoming overly aware of the fact that he was holding Sara in his arms, of how close her lips were to his. And then suddenly that little distance disappeared and Sara was kissing him. Sara! Greg had imagined himself kissing Sara enough times, but he never even imagined Sara kissing him. It was just so far past impossible and yet it was happening now. Maybe he was dreaming.

Sara was the one to brake the kiss. Her spirits had greatly lifted. She smiled softly. Then she put her hand on Greg's arm and gave him a hard pinch. It hurt.

"Just to...reassure you," Sara said.

Nope, he was definitely not dreaming.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Wow, this chapters a lot shorter then I though it was going to be, but If you read my other story, you're used to it. Any, here is the next chapter, Enjoy!

Sara was kissing him again. If he didn't know better, Greg would've swore he was floating. Sara was happier then she'd been in a long time and made a mental note to scold herself for not doing this sooner.

Sara's phone started to ring. Though they both heard it, they ignored it, figuring whoever it was would give up. After the sixth ring, Sara pulled herself away from Greg, very reluctantly and picked up the phone.

"Hello," she said. Greg put an arm around her shoulder, and she leaned into him, still with the phone to her ear.

"Sara," said the voice at the other end of the line.

"Grissom?" Greg sprang back as if the boss had actually entered the room and caught him and Sara. Sara made a frantic gesture for him to be quite.

"I didn't think I was on call," Sara continued, assuming Grissom had called her about a case.

"You're not. This isn't about a case," Grissom said. He sounded, frazzled, and worried. "Sara..." he trailed off as though he couldn't figure out the best way to tell her whatever it was.

"What is it?"

"Something's happened to Warrick."

Sara looked at Greg with shocked eyes. The phone was still pressed to her ear.

"Something's happened to Warrick," she repeated. At this, Greg's eyes widened as well and he inched forward.

"What happened," Sara asked, both anticipating and dreading the answer.

* * *

When Warrick got home, it was still pretty dark out. Even though it was summer, and it was 6:30, the sun seemed late in it's rising today. Warrick didn't mind, or really notice. He parked his car at his apartment building. Even though he had been sleeping when Catherine called him, he wasn't tired anymore. His head was too full for him to sleep. So he decided to walk around the block a few times.

It helped him sort his thoughts out. Lindsey had given him a whole lot to think about, and he really needed to sort through it all. He was crossing the street when heard the engin of a car reave. He turned and was quite literally a deer in the headlights. The lights stopped him from seeing anything, but he could tell the car was getting closer. And it wasn't stopping, it wasn't even slowing down. Warrick couldn't make his legs move, and even if he could it wouldn't matter. The car was coming to fast.

The car hit him, but still didn't stop. Warrick knew his legs were shattered. His head hit the windshield. He flipped over the top of the car, and fell of the other side. The car kept driving, warrick could hear it speed off. His head had hit the pavement hard. Warrick could feel the blood spilling down his forehead. He couldn't even form a complete thought before unconsciousness took him.

* * *

Catherine was busy making eggs and pancakes for herself and Lindsey when the phone rang.

"Lindsey, honey, can you pick that up," Catherine called. Lindsey didn't answer, but she came into the kitchen with the phone, so she had obviously listened.

"It's Mr. Grissom, mommy," Lindsey said, handing out the phone. Catherine tried to hold the spatula and the phone, and make sure breakfast didn't burn. Failing that she handed the spatula to Lindsey who shrugged and started to flip the pancakes.

"Hey, Gil," Catherine said.

"Hi Catherine," Grissom said.

After it became apparent that he wasn't going to say anymore, Catherine spoke. "Any particular reason you called?"

"Yeah," came the answer. Grissom sounded . . . distracted, which wasn't a good thing.

"And that reason would be," Catherine prodded. She heard Grissom take a deep breath at the other end of the line.

"Catherine . . . something's happened to warrick."

Catherine dropped the phone.

* * *

.:Grins evily:. don't you just loooove clift hangers. I love the power of the pen.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: This chapter is dedicated to **missusmesser **and the power of mind control. So here is another chapter. YAY!

* * *

Catherine told Lindsey quickly that Warrick had been in a car accident. The little girl looked up at her mother with a look of complete disbelief. She shook her head.

"No . . . he was just here," Lindsey said stubbornly. Catherine turned the stove off, but nothing else to clean up breakfast.

"Common Lindsey, we have to go."

"Where," Lindsey asked. She was still completely shocked.

"Desert Palms. Warrick's in ICU there."

Lindsey breathed a sigh of relief. At least he was alive. It was amazing how things could be happy and cheerful one minute and borderline destruction the next. One phone call could send everything spiraling into chaos. She really hoped Warrick would be okay.

They made it to the hospital in record time. If any cops had been on the roads they traveled, they surly would've been pulled over. Catherine cut the engin in the hospital parking lot. She didn't get out of the car.

"Mommy," Lindsey said. She put her hand on her mother's arm.

"Common," she said. Catherine nodded and got out of the car. Lindsey followed.

"I'm sorry we can only allow family members to see patients in ICU," the nurse told Catherine when she asked to see Warrick. Before her mother could say anything, Lindsey got a brilliant idea and spoke up.

"Well that's okay then," Lindsey told the nurse, trying to act younger then she actually was. The nurse gave her a questioning look, and so did her mother.

"He's my daddy," Lindsey told the nurse with wide tearful eyes. Catherine, thankfully, caught on quick and didn't act so surprised. The nurse studied Lindsey, deciding if the girl was telling the truth or not. Obviously coming to the conclusion that this girl had no reason to lie, and was obviously in deep distress, the nurse nodded. She led them to Warrick's room.

When they entered and the nurse left, Catherine hugged her daughter tightly.

"You're brilliant," she said. Lindsey didn't nod, or respond at all. Her spirits took a nose dive when she saw Warrick. Catherine's spirits did like-wise.

Warrick was lying in the hospital bed. Both legs were in casts and several tubes and needles sticking out of his arms. There were several large beeping machines around his bed. It didn't look good.

Catherine sat in the chair next to Warrick's bed. Her eyes started to fill with tears. He was lying in a hospital bed and there was no grantee that he would make it out of the hospital in anything other then a body bag. He truly was teetering on the brink of life and death and Catherine had never admitted her feeling to him. She didn't even admit them to herself. She swore that if he woke up, she would tell him everything.

Catherine held one of his hands in hers. She couldn't stop the tears from falling. Lindsey came up beside her and held Catherine's other hand. She rested her head on the top of Catherine's head, and remained silent.

* * *

"Why can't we see him," Sara demanded. Greg, Nick, and Grissom let her argue with the nurse. She was the self-appointed leader.

"Only family members are allowed to see patients in ICU," the nurse explained, yet again to the angry brunet. Sara scowled and glared daggers at the nurse.

"We're his best friends," Sara told the nurse stubbornly. "And we care about what happens to him."

The nurse sighed. "We will give you any information when it presents itself. Right now it is touch and go, and we still can't let you see him."

Sara probably would have popped if the nurse hadn't continued.

"Besides, his wife and daughter are visiting him right now."

That shut Sara up and shocked her, possibly even more then Warrick getting hit by a car.

"What," Sara asked. The three men behind her were equally as shocked.

"A woman and her daughter. The girl looked to be about 10 or 12, said Mr. Brown was her daddy. They were family so I let them see him."

If it hadn't been such a horrible situation, Sara would've found this very funny. She backed away from the nurse and sat down in a chair near the others.

"Warrick's not married, and he doesn't have a kid," Sara pointed out. All three of the other's nodded.

"It's gotta be Catherine and Lindsey," Nick said.

"Well, duh," said Greg. "Wish we had thought of that. I could've been . . . I don't know, his foster brother or something, and Sara could've been my wife."

This made Nick laugh and Sara frown at Greg.

"And Nick could've been Warrick's other foster brother," Greg continued. Now Sara smiled. Greg was quite good at lightening the mood, making everything seem okay, even if it really wasn't.

"What about Grissom," Nick asked. Greg though for a moment, looked at Grissom and smiled.

"Family therapist?"


	8. Chapter 8

AN: God I feel so bad, leaving this off for so long. I'm sorry. Okay, I would like to dedicate this chapter to anyone involoved with the making, publishing, and selling of the 6th Harry Potter book. Also for anyone who's read it, who's going to read it, who's waiting for their copy. Anyone who was up at some midnight party getting theirs or knows someone who was. Yes, that's what I was doing instead of writing this chapter, waiting for my book, and reading. I would also like to thank those who read the book and cried, laughed, shouted or otherwise got very wrapped into the book. And without furter ado, here you go!

* * *

Catherine checked her watch. As much as she hated to she would have to leave. She got off the chair and turned to her daughter.

"You want me to take you home, baby?"

Lindsey shook her head stubbornly. "No, I'll stay." Catherine nodded. She knew this was really hard for Lindsey. Warrick had been so special to her, so kind. He had been her father figure when Eddie died.

"Call be if you need anything, or if anything...changes." Catherine said sadly. Lindsey nodded again and took the chair her mother vacated. Lindsey also held his hand in place of her mother. With one last look at Warrick, Catherine left.

She was not at all surprised to see Greg, Sara, Nick and Grissom in the waiting room. They all looked up when she entered. Greg had a huge, goofy grin on his face.

"Hey Cath, why didn't you tell us about the wedding," Greg said, gesturing to himself and the others. He tried to look angry at her but couldn't pull it off. Catherine spent perhaps 15 seconds glaring at Greg before turning to Nick and speaking as though Greg wasn't there.

"Nick, you're back on today right," Catherine asked. She knew the answer, she had been waiting for this day. Nick nodded.

"Yep."

Then Catherine turned to Grissom. "Can I steal Sara from you for a bit. You know until...until Warrick get's better." She tried to put as much confidence into this statement as she could, but that's not the way it turned out. There was only empty hope, no real confidence, and they all knew it.

Grissom paused for a moment before answering. "If it's okay with her."

Catherine looked at Sara who nodded. The three of the left with Grissom's assurances that he would tell them if anything happened.

They were walking down the hospital hall and were getting a few odd looks from the nursing staff.

"They recognize us," Nick muttered under his breath. He really didn't like it here and was glad to get out in the parking lot.

Then Sara was reminded of her situation again. "Guy's I need a ride."

Nick looked at Catherine. "Yeah, and I'm not sure I trust you behind the wheel of a car, so sad and stressed out."

Catherine couldn't argue with that, as much as she wanted to.

"Cath, give Sara your keys, and I'll drive you."

That seemed to work for everyone, and Catherine allowed herself to be steered to Nick's car. She got into the passenger seat and stared ahead, not looking at anything in particular.

"Was...was it this bad. The waiting, the tension...not knowing." Nick asked Catherine almost nervously. Catherine didn't look at him and didn't hesitate in her answer.

"It's worse this time."

Nick let out an odd sort of half-forced laugh. "What, you saying you would miss Warrick more then me?" He was joking and Catherine knew it. But she looked at him anyway, and this time she did hesitate. A look of comprehension came on Nick's face. Things were actually coming together.

"Oh," he said simply. He turned to face the road and pulled the car out of the parking lot.

"Sorry," Catherine said softly. She wasn't entirely sure what she was apologizing for and neither did Nick, so he didn't say anything. As far as he knew, she had nothing to be sorry about.

"Cath," Nick said. They were almost at the lab now. Catherine didn't reply so Nick continued.

"Promise me you'll keep your head screwed on straight okay?"

Catherine looked at Nick long and hard. She didn't reply for a long time. When they pulled into the lab parking lot and Nick turned the engin off, Catherine nodded.

"I promise."

Nick smiled.

* * *

Sara stayed on the swing shift for the next week. Warrick's condition remained unchanged. Lindsey was there whenever she could get a ride, or Catherine gave her permission to take the bus. Catherine saw her daughter getting thinner with lack of food and sleep. Lindsey was slowing turning into a human zombie.

"Lindsey," Catherine said to her daughter. Lindsey looked at her mother. They were back in the hospital room. It was the 9th day after Warrick's accident.

"I'm taking you home."

Lindsey shook her head. "I want to stay with Warrick," she said stubbornly. Catherine sighed.

"When you get some sleep, and you eat something you can come back."

Lindsey paused like she considered arguing but stood up and walked out of the room. Catherine picked Warrick's hand up and gave it a last squeeze before following her daughter.

* * *

The day shift was assigned to Warrick's case and, predictably, got nowhere. Catherine Nick and Sara handled the swing shift's case with out anything major popping up. Catherine noticed that the tension was thick. You could smell the worry and the fear it was so thick. People didn't talk much, but you could get tons of information from their faces. It was like when Nick was in the hospital after they found him. The whole thing was replaying.

But it was different for Catherine. True, she loved Nick. The same way she loved Grissom or Sara or Greg...okay maybe not Greg. They were family. It would had devastated her to lose him. It devastated her to see him buried in a glass box. But Warrick was a whole different story. Her feeling for him ran so much deeper then that. If Nick had died, Catherine wouldn't have been the same. Things wouldn't come together quite the same way, and she would have been in a state of depression for a long while. But eventually she would've gotten through it, she knew that. Things wouldn't have been the same, but they would go on.

But Warrick...if Warrick died. She knew she would die right along with him.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Wow! This story went soooooo far off the track I had set for it. I did not excpect it to end up here. Oh yeah, this is the second to last cahpter. I'm going to write one more, very very very short chapter from Nick's POV. A lot shorter then my other chapter. Oh well. Alright this chapter is dedicated to **NeverMindDream** and **ForensicsFreak1988 **just because. But they're great writers too. :)

* * *

On the 10th day after the accident, Catherine decided to go back to the hospital after shift. She took Lindsey along because the young girl so clearly wanted too. And she was in better condition having slept for a while and eaten a good dinner. They walked by the nurse, who was quite used to the two of them by now. Warrick looked the same as ever. Catherine's heart and spirits crashed again. She knew this would happen, the sudden quick depression. It had happened everyday for the past 10 days when she came. She hated seeing Warrick so battered and helpless.

She and Lindsey both sat down next to Warrick's bed. Catherine held Warrick's hand and stroked the back of it with her thumb.

"You have any idea how worried you are making us all," Catherine said to the unconscious figure on the bed. She had a small smile on her face and tears in her eyes. Lindsey managed the same expression.

"Yeah Warrick. Very inconsiderate of you," Lindsey put in. Though it was a joke, something to make both of them feel better, it didn't work very well. They fell silent after that, and Lindsey leaned against her mother.

Then Catherine felt Warrick squeeze her hand.

"Warrick," she said, standing up and causing Lindsey to topple out of her seat. If she wasn't so excited and shocked, Lindsey would've groaned and scolded her mother. But she stood up as well and leaned over the bed, looking intently at Warrick.

Warrick's eyes cracked open and Catherine let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. Lindsey grinned and let out a soft, low cheer.

"Hi Warrick," Lindsey said, leaning over the bed and kissing Warrick on his cheek. Very happy now, the young girl sat back in her seat smiling.

"Oh, God Warrick," Catherine breathed.

"Cath," Warrick croaked. His voice was scratchy from disuse and the fact he could use a drink of water. "Good to see you to."

Catherine smiled, she couldn't help herself. Lindsey stood up and went to the other side of the room, coming back with a glass of water.

"Can you hold the glass, or you need help," Lindsey asked Warrick. She was obviously happy, and showed this by turning back to her old self.

"I can probably hold it if your mother gives me my hand back," Warrick said. With a small laugh, Catherine let go of Warrick's hand. After he drank the glass of water, Lindsey took it. She put it on the end table.

"I'm going to go tell the doctors you're awake, okay," Lindsey said. She gave her mother a quick half glare before leaving and Catherine knew what she was getting at. Well, she did promise herself.

"I was so scared," Catherine said softly. She sat back down and held Warrick's hand again. Warrick turned his head slightly. He looked so much better and Catherine was so unbelievably grateful he was okay.

"How long have I been out," Warrick asked. His voice still wasn't quite the same, and he spoke a little slower then normal.

"Ten days," Catherine said. If he could've, Warrick would've whistled, but he couldn't.

"Yep. They...,"Catherine gulped. "They didn't think you'd make it." The tears in her eyes started to fall. She couldn't help it. She couldn't shake off how close she came to losing Warrick. To never being able to see him again. And it did remind her of sitting in the hospital after the incident with Nicky. When she finally saw him wake up. But the tension this time had been so thick, so unbearable. She had been so much more frightened this time.

Catherine rest her head on Warrick's chest, and he gave no indication of pain, which cheered Catherine up greatly, though she didn't stop crying.

"Hey," Warrick said, immediately trying to comfort her. He stroked her hair but otherwise let her cry. "Shh, shh." He murmured.

"Hey, Cath...It's okay," he said trying hard to convince her of this. He smiled as though to prove this to her, but it was forced and he dropped it quickly.

"I'm here, I'm alright."

Catherine straightened up and looked at him. She had stopped crying and wiped the remaining tears out of her eyes. She gazed sadly at Warrick.

"I almost lost you Warrick." There was a deep sadness in her voice.

"But you didn't," Warrick pointed out. Catherine cupped Warrick's cheek in her hand. She rubbed her thumb against his cheek. Warrick hoped she wouldn't take her hand away.

"I love you Warrick," Catherine told him. Her voice was almost a whisper. She was putting it out in the open, admitting it to herself as much as to him. Warrick stared at Catherine, holding her gaze. Then he nodded slowly, and Catherine didn't take her hand away.

"I love you too Cath." His voice was a whisper as well. Now Catherine leaned over and kissed Warrick. His lips were cracked and bruised, another casualty of the crash. But Catherine enjoyed kissing him all the same.

"You got everything all sorted out?" It was Lindsey. She had walked back into the room. She had a huge grin on his face. Catherine sat back down, a faint tinge of pink on her cheeks. She was holding Warrick's hand again.

"Yep," Lindsey said answering her own question.

"Took you long enough," Lindsey muttered under her breath as she walked to sit down again. "Getting hit by a car is certainly a big enough nudge."


	10. Chapter 10

AN: And here is the last cahpter. Thank you for absolutly everyone who reviwed, I love you all. And another fic comes to a close. Ah, so depressing. This one I might actually do a sequle to. Might being the key word. This one's in nick's point of veiw, just so you know. Oh yes, before I forget, if anybody is intrested in being my proofreader beta person, e-mail me. If not, hey whatever, I wrote two fic without one, I could do another. Just asking because a couple people have brpought up my poor speeling and grammer skills. And thatnks again to all the reviewers. :) :) :) :)

* * *

We were all crowded in Catherine's living room. Mostly because she has the biggest house. That and the fact Lindsey wanted to come to the party also. Catherine's compromise.

What we were celebrating was a bit confused and muddled. It depended who you asked. For Warrick, and Catherine also, we were celebrating his getting well enough to leave the hospital. I could tell Grissom and Sara had no idea what they were celebrating but went along with it anyway. Greg was celebrating everything and anything, just like any other day. Me, I was celebrating...getting out of the hospital.

Were all happy now. Tomorrow things go back to relatively normal complete with all the depression, guilt and anything else. But for today, right now, we are living it up. Even Grissom is smiling, something I don't think I've ever seen him too.

For Lindsey's sake, or so Catherine says, there's no alcohol. Not that that's stopped Greg form acting...well drunk, honestly. Or high. But I suppose that's just Greg being Greg.

Everybody's just talking, laughing, having fun. Nobody's mentioning anything to do with the car accident, or what happened to me more then a month ago. I think Warrick's grateful for that. I know I am. We're ignoring all the bad. Everyone should have a night like this. It's a great way to cope, forgetting. Even if it's just for one night.

Warrick's looking comfortable. So are Catherine and Lindsey, who are cuddled on either side of him. Warrick still has both his legs in casts, which everyone present has signed at least once. Greg signed it four separate times, Lindsey signed it five times, and drew a very elaborate series of butterflies on his right cast.

Greg was being his normal, goofy self. Right now he was messing with Sara. Despite the fact she was obviously supposed to be angry with him, Sara had a big grin on her face. I watched them tease each other for a few more minutes. Sara was in the middle of a long rant, when Greg kissed her. This caused Warrick to let out a whistle, Catherine to laugh, and Lindsey to cheer. Even Grissom's smile grew, again something out of the ordinary for him.

Catherine, probably inspired by Greg's actions, turned and planted a kiss on Warrick's lips. I cheered, very happy for them. Greg and Lindsey shouted, almost at the same time, "Get a room." This caused more laughs to erupt. Tonight was all about happiness and friendship and love. Tonight we would forget about all those stupid little code of ethics. We'd forget about Ecklie. Tomorrow Warrick, Catherine, Greg and Sara would all get enough of him. They didn't need to think about that tonight.

"Hey," Warrick said to me. I looked at him. I hated him not being able to move, having those casts on his legs. What'd they call it...survivor's guilt? Felling guilty even though you know you shouldn't. I knew he felt guilty when I was in the hospital, I was returning the favor.

"Yeah," I asked him. He had a small sort of grin on his face. He turned to Lindsey, who was still cuddled next to him. I'll tell you he looks so cute with her next to him. Even cuter with Catherine on his other side. Like pieces of a puzzle or something. They made a complete picture as close to perfect as you could get.

"Get that bag for me Linds," Warrick said pointing to a police issue, evidence bag just out of his reach. Lindsey got it and handed it to him.

"They gave me back my 'personal articles'," Warrick explained. "Decided to close the case. No leads."

He didn't seem upset about the day shift just giving up. If anything, he seemed relieved. He opened the bag, the seal was already broken. He looked through it for a moment and extracted a small metal disk and tossed it to me. I caught it, and looked at it for a moment. I couldn't figure out what it was. then it hit me.

"Is this...," I asked him. Warrick nodded. He wasn't smiling any longer. I turned the little metal disk over in my hand. It had been rubbed completely smooth. Even the ridges along the edge had been rubbed smooth. You couldn't even tell it had once been a coin that had basically decided my own fate.

"Some luck," Warrick muttered. And I had to agree. We were visiting what we had all silently sworn not to, but some how, I didn't really mind.

"Hmm...I don't know about that," Lindsey said softly. We both looked at her.

"What'd you mean," Warrick asked her. He spoke with a soft kind voice. The little blond girl shrugged.

"Well...you're both alive aren't you. I'd call that good luck."


End file.
